Hurting Him
by Non-fic'writer
Summary: Traducción. Onesided AniObi. Slash. Él prometió que no iba a dejar que nada lastimara a su maestro otra vez. Y falló.


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Star Wars** ni este **fanfic** me pertenecen. Ambos son de **George Lucas** y **DwellsInDarkness**, respectivamente.

* * *

**Notas de DwellsInDarkness (AUTORA):** Una historia corta acerca de los sentimientos de Anakin por su maestro. Unilateral Ani/Obi slash. Muy suave (No hay acción), más bien angst. Padme no aparece porque realmente no me agrada.

**Notas de Noni:** Bueno, primero que nada, **el fic no es mío**, es de** DwellsInDarkness**, yo sólo le pedí permiso para poder traducir su historia y me dijo que sí, así que aquí lo tienen. Dejaré el link a la autora y al fanfic original (que está en inglés) que está en deviantART (No sé si tiene una cuenta aquí en Fanfiction).

dwellsindarkness . deviantart . com

htt p: / dwellsindarkness . deviantart . com / art / Hurting - Him - 171991577?q= sort% 3A time + gallery % 3A dwellsindarkness &qo= 0 (Sólo quiten los espacios)

Y se supone que ya no iba a subir nada nunca más por el resto de mi vida (?) en esta cuenta, pero es que vi este conmovedor fic en deviantART y no me pude resistir a traducirlo. Es uno de esos fics que te dejan una sensación extraña en el pecho cuando terminas de leerlo, porque es tan sutil y a la vez tan profundo en cuanto al mensaje... no sé si me entienden (en realidad lo dudo), además... ¡Es mi primera traducción! Y estoy muy emocionada (¿Se nota?) En realidad dudo que me haya salido _tan_ bien, pero me siento másomenos satisfecha por cómo lo he hecho, aunque si se da la oportunidad de seguir traduciendo iré mejorando de a pocos; por ahora sólo con una historia corta, pero lindo, para no alocarme demasiado.

_So, anyway_! He aquí mi primer no-fanfic de Star Wars xD (porque en realidad no es mío, sino una traducción). Por favor, disfrútenlo mucho porque de verdad está bonito (aunque es algo triste) **¡Viva el ObiAniObi!** (Cómo amo esta pareja)

* * *

**Hurting Him**

by** DwellsInDarkness  
**(Traducción: Non-fic'writer)

**

* * *

**

No estoy totalmente seguro de cuándo ni por qué comencé a amar a Obi-wan Kenobi.

Quizá fue cuando tenía nueve años, después que lo conocí. Había sido separado de mi madre y Qui-Gon Jinn, la única persona que había sido amable conmigo, había muerto, asesinado por Darth Maul.

¿Quién más estaba ahí para ayudarme?

Nadie más me aceptaba. Así que me aferré a él, a mi muy-joven maestro quien trataba y trataba de ser todo lo que los demás querían que fuese y que difícilmente pensaba en sí mismo.

Cuando lo abracé, pasando mis cortos brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterrando mi rostro en su túnica, él acarició mis cabellos y me tranquilizó.

No noté que estaba llorando hasta que miré hacia arriba y sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro.

Me sorprendió, francamente. Mi maestro, quien era el Jedi perfecto carente de emociones, estaba llorando. Mi abrumada mente de nueve años se las arregló para tener un pensamiento coherente.

_Obi-wan era hermoso._

Sus ojos verde-azulados estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, su nariz estaba toda roja, pero el resto de su rostro estaba pálido y húmedo por el líquido salino que fluía de sus ojos. Su boca estaba cerrada, sus labios se presionaban entre sí, acallando el llanto. Lágrimas que caían por su rostro en mi cara.

Y sí, realmente pensé que era hermoso.

Piensan que soy extraño, ¿verdad? Pensé que un hombre llorando, dieciséis años mayor que yo, era lindo.

Pero lo era. Se veía triste y vulnerable y asombroso y… espléndido.

Me recordó a un gatito que encontré una vez, allá en Tatooine. Era del color del jengibre, como su cabello y sus ojos eran verdes, como los suyos. Obviamente era un gatito callejero, porque su suave pelaje estaba apelmazado con arena. Se acurrucó hasta quedar como una bolita de pelos y lloró.

¿Han visto llorar a un gatito alguna vez? Espero que no. Hacen los sonidos más desgarradores.

Quise ayudar al gatito. En serio quise. _Pero no pude_. Los esclavos no pueden tener mascotas.

El gatito murió.

Tan pronto como decidí que Obi-wan era como el gatito, me hice una promesa. No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a mi maestro de nuevo. Lo protegería de todo, incluso aunque fuese joven e impulsivo y no tuviese casi nada de entrenamiento

Traté de mantener mi promesa, a través de los años. Pero no tuve éxito.

No, lastimé a Obi-wan. Porque soy egoísta.

Tuve que enamorarme de mi maestro, por supuesto. Tenía diecinueve, era legalmente un adulto. Ya no podía mantenerme en silencio. Lo había hecho por diez años, diez largos años donde maldije el hecho de que a los Jedi no les fuera permitido amar. Odiando y amando el que viviésemos juntos y el que pudiese apreciar su belleza todo el tiempo: durante las lecciones, durantes las comidas, mientras meditábamos, mientras practicábamos con los sables láser.

Así que se lo dije. Se veía tan adorable con su ceja enarcada en confusión y su boca entreabierta. Estiré mi mano hacia él, tocando su rostro, acariciando su barba.

Él se apartó. Me dijo la verdad: No me amaba, no así. Me quería, _pero no estaba _enamorado_ de mí._ Había una gran diferencia entre ambos, ya saben.

Me mantuve en silencio. Noté que le lastimaba lastimarme. Lo vi en sus claros ojos verde-azulados.

Rompí mi promesa. Prometí que nada lo lastimaría, pero lo hice. Herí a la única persona que realmente me importaba.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias** por haber leído la traducción de una principiante y si tienen cuenta en deviantART, déjenle un mensajito de felicitación a la autora porque se lo merece (:

**Noni**


End file.
